High-level synthesis or “HLS” is a computer-automated design process in which a description of desired behavior of a system is converted into a circuit design and/or circuitry. The description of the desired behavior is typically written as an application in a high level programming language such as C, C++, OpenCL, and so forth. The application may be translated into a circuit design that may be specified as a register transfer level (RTL) description. The circuit design describes a synchronous digital circuit in terms of the flow of digital signals between hardware registers and the operations performed on those signals. The circuit design may be processed (e.g., synthesized, placed, and routed) through a design flow. Further, the processed circuit design may be implemented within an integrated circuit.